Whisper
by I-am-Undisclosed
Summary: This is the beginning where everything comes to place, you will meet the main character Sara O'Reily who is the sister of the soon to be Angelus and go on an adventure with her to see how she has became a vampire and how Spike had won her heart...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel Characters! (Nor do I plan on profiting this story! This is clearly just for fun!)

Now that's all said and done, I would like to make a small statement regarding this story. The character I have made is clearly fictional. I know that Angel already had one sister and I already know that Spike was madly in love with Dru but this is my take if there was a separate sister in the mix. What would've happened if she and Spike had met before he was a vampire? What would've happened if Darla converting Angel was really his motive and it wasn't because he was drunk? Maybe there was a real reason why Spike and Angel had kept this woman a secret... Maybe there was a reason why they wanted to keep her completely hidden. I know I am twisting Joss' idea of what happened during his show but this is why it's a fiction of my own. I've been working really hard on this story and I hope that you all enjoy it! Also Reviews are greatly appreciated they really do help keep me motivated to continue on with this story. So now that's all out and such let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 1**

In the year of 1750 in a small town called Galway, Ireland a girl was born and little did she know is that her world has just begun; she would have to encounter all sorts of tragedies including love, hate, fear, and power. But while she has to encounter all these tragedies what she'll realize is that these tragedies will make her stronger even when she feels that she has lost all hope. This is a story of girl who made a difference in the world the warrior some would say; this is the story of Sára O'Reily.

**March 15th 1835**

Seamus and Abigail O'Reily were waiting for their third child to come into the world; they already bared two children and one was their eldest son Liam he was only 10 years old when their latest child had came into the world and then their was their daughter Kelly, she was 5 years old.

However, out of the two children it was Catharine who hated the idea of another child coming into their family. She was always spoiled and got her way while Liam was always reprimanded for everything he did. Liam couldn't stand his father; Seamus was always cold and contradicting to his son and always thought that his son was a poor disappointment to their family. He purposefully had Abigail become pregnant to bear another son, a more worthy son who would hold their family name to their high regards.

As soon as they have found out that Abigail was pregnant again their father was sure that this time she will bear a son for him and he would treat this boy like a king and teach him to be just like him. However, as soon as the time came to finally bring the child into the world Liam had became nervous._ 'What if there is another boy coming into this world?'_ he had thought to himself. _'It will be hell'_ He knew it would be and this is what made him worry.

Suddenly his train of thought was finally taken away when he had heard the most piercing cry ring through his ears. And that is when he had come to realized that his families newest edition has finally came into this world.

Liam had entered the room, hearing his father yelling and screaming like a bloody banshee and saw his mother in tears of hatred and disgust. He then soon heard his father yell in the most furious of tones he has heard in a long, long time. "What have I done to you God to deserve this?!" He pointed at their new daughter. "Why have you brought this girl into this family I wanted a boy not this worthless waste!" And with this said his father left and slammed the door. The midwife looked at Abigail sadly and asked.

"What name would you like to bear this child?"

Liam watched his mother sigh, he saw a small bit of love for this child but knew that whatever his father felt or wanted is what she was feel and want as well. So when he had heard her reply he then realized that his mother was more a monster then his father when she finally answered the midwife's question. "This child has brought great sorrow into this family so I shall bear her the name Sára,so she can always remember what pain she has brought into our union as a family." She said in the most distasteful tone and practically threw the child into the midwife's arms and just sat there and cried.

**(Liam's POV)**

I walked up to the new baby girl just to take a look to see what was so wrong with her, and when I saw her I didn't see a thing. How could my parents be so cruel to this child? She was absolutely beautiful. I then gently moved my index finger to touch her cheek and felt her wrap her tiny hand around it, giving me what I thought was a large smile.

At that very moment that is when I knew that this girl was always going to be special in my eyes and that's when I whispered to her ever so softly "I love you Sára don't worry your big brother is here. Don't worry little dove I'll always protect you…" The baby girl then bared the most beautiful blue eyes and had the most darkest brown hair you would ever see. I knew in that instant that she would become a great beauty when she get's older, and I would have to make sure that she is protected.

That's when suddenly I heard this annoying voice of my sister come out "What a hideous creature!" she said in a mocking tone. However, I knew that she was jealous of this beautiful child. So I turned around quickly and told her to be quiet and to never speak of her like that.

Catharine rolled her eyes at me and ran out of the room to no doubt tell my father that I was being cruel to her. I turned around to look at my little sister again and took her out of the midwife's arms to carry Sárato her crib. As I placed her into the crib she instantly fell asleep, my heart ached for her, tears came rolling down my face and I knew that her world will never be easy and that she will have to encounter hell to find happiness but I'll be there, I will always will be there for my little dove.

**Chapter 1**

In the year of 1750 in a small town called Galway, Ireland a girl was born and little did she know is that her world has just begun; she would have to encounter all sorts of tragedies including love, hate, fear, and power. But while she has to encounter all these tragedies what she'll realize is that these tragedies will make her stronger even when she feels that she has lost all hope. This is a story of girl who made a difference in the world the warrior some would say; this is the story of Sara O'Reily.

**March 15th 1835**

Seamus and Abigail O'Reily were waiting for their third child to come into the world; they already bared two children and one was their eldest son Liam he was only 10 years old when their latest child had came into the world and then their was their daughter Kelly, she was 5 years old.

However, out of the two children it was Catharine who hated the idea of another child coming into their family. She was always spoiled and got her way while Liam was always reprimanded for everything he did. Liam couldn't stand his father; Seamus was always cold and contradicting to his son and always thought that his son was a poor disappointment to their family. He purposefully had Abigail become pregnant to bear another son, a more worthy son who would hold their family name to their high regards.

As soon as they have found out that Abigail was pregnant again their father was sure that this time she will bear a son for him and he would treat this boy like a king and teach him to be just like him. However, as soon as the time came to finally bring the child into the world Liam had became nervous. 'What if there is another boy coming into this world?' he had thought to himself. 'It will be hell' He knew it would be and this is what made him worry.

Suddenly his train of thought was finally taken away when he had heard the most piercing cry ring through his ears. And that is when he had come to realized that his families newest edition has finally came into this world.

Liam had entered the room, hearing his father yelling and screaming like a bloody banshee and saw his mother in tears of hatred and disgust. He then soon heard his father yell in the most furious of tones he has heard in a long, long time. "What have I done to you God to deserve this?!" He pointed at their new daughter. "Why have you brought this girl into this family I wanted a boy not this worthless waste!" And with this said his father left and slammed the door. The midwife looked at Abigail sadly and asked.

"What name would you like to bear this child?"

Liam watched his mother sigh, he saw a small bit of love for this child but knew that whatever his father felt or wanted is what she was feel and want as well. So when he had heard her reply he then realized that his mother was more a monster then his father when she finally answered the midwife's question. "This child has brought great sorrow into this family so I shall bear her the name Sára,so she can always remember what pain she has brought into our union as a family." She said in the most distasteful tone and practically threw the child into the midwife's arms and just sat there and cried.

**(Liam's POV)**

I walked up to the new baby girl just to take a look to see what was so wrong with her, and when I saw her I didn't see a thing. How could my parents be so cruel to this child? She was absolutely beautiful. I then gently moved my index finger to touch her cheek and felt her wrap her tiny hand around it, giving me what I thought was a large smile.

At that very moment that is when I knew that this girl was always going to be special in my eyes and that's when I whispered to her ever so softly "I love you Sára don't worry your big brother is here. Don't worry little dove I'll always protect you…" The baby girl then bared the most beautiful blue eyes and had the most darkest brown hair you would ever see. I knew in that instant that she would become a great beauty when she get's older, and I would have to make sure that she is protected.

That's when suddenly I heard this annoying voice of my sister come out "What a hideous creature!" she said in a mocking tone. However, I knew that she was jealous of this beautiful child. So I turned around quickly and told her to be quiet and to never speak of her like that.

Catharine rolled her eyes at me and ran out of the room to no doubt tell my father that I was being cruel to her. I turned around to look at my little sister again and took her out of the midwife's arms to carry Sárato her crib. As I placed her into the crib she instantly fell asleep, my heart ached for her, tears came rolling down my face and I knew that her world will never be easy and that she will have to encounter hell to find happiness but I'll be there, I will always will be there for my little dove.

**Chapter 1**

In the year of 1750 in a small town called Galway, Ireland a girl was born and little did she know is that her world has just begun; she would have to encounter all sorts of tragedies including love, hate, fear, and power. But while she has to encounter all these tragedies what she'll realize is that these tragedies will make her stronger even when she feels that she has lost all hope. This is a story of girl who made a difference in the world the warrior some would say; this is the story of Sara O'Reily.

**March 15th 1835**

Seamus and Abigail O'Reily were waiting for their third child to come into the world; they already bared two children and one was their eldest son Liam he was only 10 years old when their latest child had came into the world and then their was their daughter Kelly, she was 5 years old.

However, out of the two children it was Catharine who hated the idea of another child coming into their family. She was always spoiled and got her way while Liam was always reprimanded for everything he did. Liam couldn't stand his father; Seamus was always cold and contradicting to his son and always thought that his son was a poor disappointment to their family. He purposefully had Abigail become pregnant to bear another son, a more worthy son who would hold their family name to their high regards.

As soon as they have found out that Abigail was pregnant again their father was sure that this time she will bear a son for him and he would treat this boy like a king and teach him to be just like him. However, as soon as the time came to finally bring the child into the world Liam had became nervous. 'What if there is another boy coming into this world?' he had thought to himself. 'It will be hell' He knew it would be and this is what made him worry.

Suddenly his train of thought was finally taken away when he had heard the most piercing cry ring through his ears. And that is when he had come to realized that his families newest edition has finally came into this world.

Liam had entered the room, hearing his father yelling and screaming like a bloody banshee and saw his mother in tears of hatred and disgust. He then soon heard his father yell in the most furious of tones he has heard in a long, long time. "What have I done to you God to deserve this?!" He pointed at their new daughter. "Why have you brought this girl into this family I wanted a boy not this worthless waste!" And with this said his father left and slammed the door. The midwife looked at Abigail sadly and asked.

"What name would you like to bear this child?"

Liam watched his mother sigh, he saw a small bit of love for this child but knew that whatever his father felt or wanted is what she was feel and want as well. So when he had heard her reply he then realized that his mother was more a monster then his father when she finally answered the midwife's question. "This child has brought great sorrow into this family so I shall bear her the name Sára,so she can always remember what pain she has brought into our union as a family." She said in the most distasteful tone and practically threw the child into the midwife's arms and just sat there and cried.

**(Liam's POV)**

I walked up to the new baby girl just to take a look to see what was so wrong with her, and when I saw her I didn't see a thing. How could my parents be so cruel to this child? She was absolutely beautiful. I then gently moved my index finger to touch her cheek and felt her wrap her tiny hand around it, giving me what I thought was a large smile.

At that very moment that is when I knew that this girl was always going to be special in my eyes and that's when I whispered to her ever so softly "I love you Sára don't worry your big brother is here. Don't worry little dove I'll always protect you…" The baby girl then bared the most beautiful blue eyes and had the most darkest brown hair you would ever see. I knew in that instant that she would become a great beauty when she get's older, and I would have to make sure that she is protected.

That's when suddenly I heard this annoying voice of my sister come out "What a hideous creature!" she said in a mocking tone. However, I knew that she was jealous of this beautiful child. So I turned around quickly and told her to be quiet and to never speak of her like that.

Catharine rolled her eyes at me and ran out of the room to no doubt tell my father that I was being cruel to her. I turned around to look at my little sister again and took her out of the midwife's arms to carry Sárato her crib. As I placed her into the crib she instantly fell asleep, my heart ached for her, tears came rolling down my face and I knew that her world will never be easy and that she will have to encounter hell to find happiness but I'll be there, I will always will be there for my little dove.

O'Reily.

**March 15th 1835**

Seamus and Abigail O'Riley were waiting for their third child to come into the world; they already bared two children and one was their eldest son Liam he was only 10 years old when their latest child had came into the world and then their was their daughter Kelly, she was 5 years old.

However, out of the two children it was Catharine who hated the idea of another child coming into their family. She was always spoiled and got her way while Liam was always reprimanded for everything he did. Liam couldn't stand his father; Seamus was always cold and contradicting to his son and always thought that his son was a poor disappointment to their family. He purposefully had Abigail become pregnant to bear another son, a more worthy son who would hold their family name to their high regards.

As soon as they have found out that Abigail was pregnant again their father was sure that this time she will bear a son for him and he would treat this boy like a king and teach him to be just like him. However, as soon as the time came to finally bring the child into the world Liam had became nervous. 'What if there is another boy coming into this world?' he had thought to himself. 'It will be hell' He knew it would be and this is what made him worry.

Suddenly his train of thought was finally taken away when he had heard the most piercing cry ring through his ears. And that is when he had come to realized that his families newest edition has finally came into this world.

Liam had entered the room, hearing his father yelling and screaming like a bloody banshee and saw his mother in tears of hatred and disgust. He then soon heard his father yell in the most furious of tones he has heard in a long, long time. "What have I done to you God to deserve this?!" He pointed at their new daughter. "Why have you brought this girl into this family I wanted a boy not this worthless waste!" And with this said his father left and slammed the door. The midwife looked at Abigail sadly and asked.

"What name would you like to bear this child?"

Liam watched his mother sigh, he saw a small bit of love for this child but knew that whatever his father felt or wanted is what she was feel and want as well. So when he had heard her reply he then realized that his mother was more a monster then his father when she finally answered the midwife's question. "This child has brought great sorrow into this family so I shall bear her the name Sára,so she can always remember what pain she has brought into our union as a family." She said in the most distasteful tone and practically threw the child into the midwife's arms and just sat there and cried.

**(Liam's POV)**

I walked up to the new baby girl just to take a look to see what was so wrong with her, and when I saw her I didn't see a thing. How could my parents be so cruel to this child? She was absolutely beautiful. I then gently moved my index finger to touch her cheek and felt her wrap her tiny hand around it, giving me what I thought was a large smile.

At that very moment that is when I knew that this girl was always going to be special in my eyes and that's when I whispered to her ever so softly "I love you Sára don't worry your big brother is here. Don't worry little dove I'll always protect you…" The baby girl then bared the most beautiful blue eyes and had the most darkest brown hair you would ever see. I knew in that instant that she would become a great beauty when she get's older, and I would have to make sure that she is protected.

That's when suddenly I heard this annoying voice of my sister come out "What a hideous creature!" she said in a mocking tone. However, I knew that she was jealous of this beautiful child. So I turned around quickly and told her to be quiet and to never speak of her like that.

Catharine rolled her eyes at me and ran out of the room to no doubt tell my father that I was being cruel to her. I turned around to look at my little sister again and took her out of the midwife's arms to carry Sárato her crib. As I placed her into the crib she instantly fell asleep, my heart ached for her, tears came rolling down my face and I knew that her world will never be easy and that she will have to encounter hell to find happiness but I'll be there, I will always will be there for my little dove.

**Well this is the first chapter of the beginning. I'm trying to start out when Liam was really young and bring out his pov to what happened when Sára was born. The next chapter will show her to be a little more grown up and how she relates to Liam (AKA: Angel) and the rest of her family. I hope you all had enjoyed the first chapter and I promise there is more to come! Till then Please Review! Like i said earlier they are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue on! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel Characters! (Nor do I plan on profiting this story! This is clearly just for fun!)

Now that's all said and done, I would like to make a small statement regarding this story. The character I have made is clearly fictional. I know that Angel already had one sister and I already know that Spike was madly in love with Dru but this is my take if there was a separate sister in the mix. What would've happened if she and Spike had met before he was a vampire? What would've happened if Darla converting Angel was really his motive and it wasn't because he was drunk? Maybe there was a real reason why Spike and Angel had kept this woman a secret... Maybe there was a reason why they wanted to keep her completely hidden. I know I am twisting Joss' idea of what happened during his show but this is why it's a fiction of my own. I've been working really hard on this story and I hope that you all enjoy it! Also Reviews are greatly appreciated they really do help keep me motivated to continue on with this story. So now that's all out and such let's get on with the story! :)

**Chapter 2** **February 20th 1766** (Sára's Pov)

It was a cool February day and I knew that I had to go get mother's clothing prepared for the day. Since I could remember my mother has always been very cold with me. She always tells me that I don't try hard enough and that no man would ever want me if I carry this type of attitude. However, my father was a good man…

He always treated me well even though he gave Catharine more attention then I, but I knew that he always cared about me. Though I hated seeing the way he treated Liam, he was always very short and very angry with my older brother and there were days were Liam would disappear and not show up for weeks. I hated those days, those days were my most loneliest and I hated having my only friend and confidant leave me for those long periods of times.

Today however is Liam's 26th birthday and I had made him a new sweater for the cold days that he goes down to the docks to work. I beg him all the time to let me go with him but he always tells me that the docks are not a place for a lady to her presence with. I knew he was just being protective but I wish he'd let me do more things. He's known how much I love ships, since he and I would sit on the hill to watch them go by to their newest and latest adventures.

There are days where I wish I can go on an adventure somewhere new and exciting maybe to Egypt or go to Rome or even the Americas, but I knew that I'm stuck here unless whoever dares to want to marry me would take me to such places. Liam has always been the closest person to me in this family, he always has taken care of me, since father always worked and mother had her friends that she always had to entertain.

Catharine on the other hand always has gotten me in trouble no matter what I did or said. I don't know why she hates me, I mean yes I have noticed the attention I have gotten from young men when I have grown but I try to stay quiet and reserved when ever I go out with her, so she can be more noticed. It's not my fault if they still look, but it never mattered she'd still get angry at me and tell me not to even bother cause no man will ever want me.

There are days when I did believe her, even though Liam had always told me not to pay any mind to her and that she's just jealous that I am more beautiful then she is. I knew that he lying to me to make me feel better. However, there were times where it did feel good to hear something so kind come from someone you trust.

My father had never paid me compliments. He was just like a cold stone with warmth at times and my mother never paid me a second thought to even care about my feelings. But I had always wondered why did they treat Catharine so much better than me? I used to cry over this all the time but I just realized that maybe there is something wrong with me. I never thought, I always knew because why else would they treat me this way?

(Back to Normal POV)

As Sára ran around the kitchen to make Liam's cake for his birthday Catharine had caught notice of this and ran in through the door and purposefully smashed into Sára who had Liam's cake smash right into her dress. As soon as Sára realized what had happened Catharine just sat there with a sadistic smirk on her face and said.

"Oh well you should've been more careful dear sister, but I couldn't expect that much from a worthless wench like yourself!" She said laughingly and ran out of the room.

With tears in her eyes Sára just fell down to the floor, crying because her beautiful cake was ruined. She then suddenly heard the kitchen door open and thought it was her father. "God how am I going to explain this I'll definitely get a good yelling for this!" She said quietly to herself as she tried to gather herself up quickly and come up with a good explanation why the kitchen was a mess. Suddenly the figure came into a more clearer view and she was able to make out that figure was indeed her brother. Liam knelt down next to his sister and asked her what was the matter and what had happened here?

"I, I, I, tried ttoo mmmake yyou a ccake ffor your bbirthday" She said while she was sobbing and proceeded on telling him how Catharine ran into the room and practically smashed the cake onto her dress and onto the floor. Liam being the good brother he was just smiled at her and said in an amused tone.

"You made me a cake for my birthday?"

Sára just sat there with her head bowed and just nodded, while Liam was just so happy that someone took the time to think of him. He then started to laugh and hugged his sister to him, his crooked grin still on his lips. "Shhh Sára don't you cry now, I'm sure that you have made a beautiful cake. Thank you so much for thinking of me this is the greatest gift anyone could ever have given me." Sára couldn't believe her ears. How could this be the greatest gift she had have ever given him? Her cake was ruined all because of that stupid cow! She was enraged, she wanted to smack Catharine so hard across the face for what she did but Liam just sat there with the most goofiest grin she had ever seen and just laughed.

"Well I suppose if you think my ruined cake is a wonderful gift I wonder what you'll think of the gift I have made for you."

She retorted, seeing his beaming face become serious while she just finished mentioning his present. "Sára you didn't have to make me or give me anything you know that you just caring enough to think of me is enough." He then saw her roll her eyes and just sighed, moving his hands animatedly and he did so.

"Fine let me see what you have made for me."

Sára then suddenly had a big smile on her face and ran out to go retrieve his gift while he moved himself from the floor to the table. Sára plopped herself right next to him and told him to open the box. As soon as he did she saw the look on his face which told her immediately that he loved it.

"Sára you didn't have to make this for me!"

He said with tear's practically rolling down his cheeks. Sára just rolled her eyes and said "Of course I do! You're my brother and you need something to keep you warm while you are working. I don't want the cold to be the death of you." She said sincerely, suddenly their father had walked into the kitchen and automatically saw the mess on the floor. He first looked at me and then to Liam and automatically started to yell. "What's the meaning of this!?" Sára hastily told him how she was making a cake and Catharine slammed the door into me but she was suddenly cut off with a smack across her face.

"You go clean this up you worthless wench or I will show you the true meaning of pain!"

He growled, Sára looked at him in complete shock but then sat up and slowly walked to the mess and began clean it. Liam on the other hand got up and pulled their father in the other room. Sára listened to them argue about her like they always did. It was always an ongoing battle between the two of them and like she had always said

"I knew I was worthless…"

She said sadly to herself but even though she has had put with a lot this had to of been the first time her father had ever struck her. And even though she didn't want to she began to think that maybe this was a turn for a more brutal beginning… She just guessed that she'll just have to wait and see.

**Well this is the first chapter of the beginning. I'm trying to start out when Liam was really young and bring out his pov to what happened when Sára was born. The next chapter will show her to be a little more grown up and how she relates to Liam (AKA: Angel) and the rest of her family. I hope you all had enjoyed the first chapter and I promise there is more to come! Till then Please Review! Like i said earlier they are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue on! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the Buffy/Angel Characters! (Nor do I plan on profiting this story! This is clearly just for fun!)

Now that's all said and done, I would like to make a small statement regarding this story. The character I have made is clearly fictional. I know that Angel already had one sister and I already know that Spike was madly in love with Dru but this is my take if there was a separate sister in the mix. What would've happened if she and Spike had met before he was a vampire? What would've happened if Darla converting Angel was really his motive and it wasn't because he was drunk? Maybe there was a real reason why Spike and Angel had kept this woman a secret... Maybe there was a reason why they wanted to keep her completely hidden. I know I am twisting Joss' idea of what happened during his show but this is why it's a fiction of my own. I've been working really hard on this story and I hope that you all enjoy it! Also Reviews are greatly appreciated they really do help keep me motivated to continue on with this story. So now that's all out and such let's get on with the story! :)

**Warning this is a dark chapter.**

**Chapter 3 **

**March 15th 1766**

(Liam's Pov)

Today was Sára 16th birthday I can't believe how big she's getting. It seems as only yesterday that I had carried her in my arms, and now she has became a beautiful young women. She had a small but curvy figure, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that it was no wonder why Kathy was threatened by her.

Any man would be caught dead if they ever thought Kathy was the more selected choice. But today I vowed myself that today was supposed to be a special day for my baby sister. Today was her day and for no one else even though she begged me to let her come with me to the docks I still said no.

The men would be all over her and not do their work. But I would never tell her that, it'll only make her more tempted to go. I stood there staring at the trinity necklace I have bought her. I thought to myself will this really protect her? I wanted something for her to remember me by, something that will be a good luck charm for her.

As I walked into the room with the box in my coat pocket I saw her sitting there, writing in that incessant journal of hers. What she writes in that damn thing I'll never know. She always seems to have a passion for music and would sing all the time my God if you could hear her voice its amazing. She's like an original Irish Angel when she sang. I then slowly walked up behind her and rested my hand on her shoulder causing her to suddenly jump and yell.

"My God Liam You Have Scared the BeJesus Out Of Me!!"

I sat there and laughed while she smacked me on the shoulder, she went to hit me again but I grabbed her wrist and chuckled. "Now is that a right way to treat someone who has just gotten you your birthday gift?" Her eyes grew wide by hearing me say this and just sat there quietly.

Personally I think she forgot it was her birthday, so I took the seat next to her and sat down to present the box I hid in my jacket pocket. I watched her open it and noticed that she started crying. "My God I thought I was the only one who remembered, thank you so much Liam! I'll wear it forever!" she said completely stunned that I remembered her day. I just sat there and stared at her. I was glad that she loved my gift, so I gave her the most biggest hug in the world and said.

"You deserve any good that will come to you."

Suddenly I heard this huge bang from the door and turned to see my father standing there with this devilish grin on his face, I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Isn't today my little girls 16th birthday?"

He questioned, something about the way he was acting was making me nervous why suddenly did he care about her birthday he can't stand the sight of Sára. He then came walking up to her and gave her this huge box. Sára looked at him like he had lost his mind, but she slowly opened the box to see this beautiful red dress and white arm length gloves, and a pair white pearls.

She just sat there in awe and couldn't believe that our father spent so much on her. That's when I heard his rough voice say.

"We my dear are going to an opera tonight. I've always known you wanted to go to one and now is your chance! I'll do anything to make my darling daughter happy."

He smirked, but I knew something was up, it had to be. I watched Sára run up and hug our father I couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen.

Later that Night (Sára's POV)

I can't believe my father has spent so much money on this beautiful dress! It fits me perfectly, maybe I was wrong about my father and maybe he has finally changed. When we finally had approached the opera house I suddenly gasped because of its beauty. The architecture could just take your breath away by a single glance. As my father lead me into the lobby I just stared in awe of its beauty when heard him say

"Sára my dear I have some business to attend to I shall be right back"

I only nodded my head still amazed by the opera house when suddenly I saw my father walk back with this man, the man looked to be 6 feet tall and had dark hair and brown eyes (Think Christian Bale) and slowly walked up to me and took my hand and kissed it while my father was introducing us.

I stood there in fear of this man, he couldn't possibly be a good man for he had a very dark and sinister personality to him. I remember my father saying his name was Daniel Miller and I stood there and stared at him. I slowly took my father's arm and told him it was time for us to go watch the opera, but then suddenly my father started laughing and said

"My dear we aren't seeing an opera you are going to be Mr. Miller's entertainment for tonight"

He said evilly, as I stared at my father in disbelief. Daniel just smiled at me while I turned to my father and begged him to tell me he was joking. "No my dear I'm afraid not." He said as I grabbed his arm with tears running down my face.

"Father please we can forget this! I'm sorry for whatever I have done! I'm sorry please Father let me come home with you I promise I'll be good, just please!"

My father shrugged my arm away and turned to look at Daniel who was completely unaffected by my pleas. "She will be brought home in the morning and I expect that you have a good time with her." He said with a smirk and walked away.

I sat there crying as Daniel took my arm forcefully and yanked me into the carriage. He sat next to me and put his hand on my thigh and started to caress it. I sat there in tears crying to him, begging him to just take me home and that if he was a good man he would do so. He slowly looked back over at me and smirked.

"Now don't worry love, it'll only hurt for a minute but then I'll have you screaming for me."

He seductively whispered in my ear and kissed my ear lobe. I couldn't believe my father has done this to me. How could he do this? How could he sell me for a common whore? Why? My heart was aching, I wanted to die! We had finally approached Daniel's supposed home and as we entered I suddenly had the feeling of wrapping my arms around myself as if it was to protect me from all the evil I am going to encounter.

I sat there in a haze when I suddenly felt someone's arms around my waist and heard that terrifying voice again.

"So my dear how do you like my home? Unfortunately the only place you'll be exploring is my bedroom"

He said slyly with this evil grin on his face. He suddenly then grabbed my arm and yanked me with him up the stairs to his room. I just sat there, I wish I could have fought him, I wish I was stronger but I wasn't.

My heart was Gone everything I ever thought to be true wasn't I hated my father, I hated what he did to me and I will forever hate this man for going along with this. I then felt a hand on my lower back move slowly while it cut into my train of thoughts.

I felt him move his hand slowly up to the top of my dress and then slowly started to unbutton it. I felt his lips brush across the back of my neck while he continued his fixation of the buttons on my gown. I then realized that I only have one more button to be unlatched until my destiny is met and then in a flash the dress was pushed off my shoulders.

I started feeling this warm rush happen to me that I have never experienced before or at least I wished to experience with only my husband which I knew was never ever going to be the case again. He then undid the laces of my corset and whispered in my ear.

"You're so beautiful."

Which made my gut wrenched when he tried to be romantic with me, I didn't want this how could he think I would so willingly respond to him?

As soon as he had all my clothes off he just stepped back and marveled at my body. It disgusted me as he looked at me and said "My God I am before an Angel." He walked up to me and slowly claimed my lips to his and kissed me with unwanted passion. I didn't want this man I never would.

How could he do this to me? He slowly pushed me back into the bed and the last thing I knew was my back was instantly on the bed and he was above me unbuttoning his shirt in hopes if I can see is sculpted chest that It would make me more responsive in which It didn't.

I just sat there in a haze, allowed him to do what ever he wanted. I knew I couldn't get out. I was dead to the world as he unbuttoned his pants, I could see his erection and just threw his pants into a pool of clothing on the floor and then in no time he inserted himself into me.

I wanted to cry because the pain was so severe, he pushed so hard into me not giving me time to get used to him and when he heard my cries he thought of them as pleasure and not of pain. I felt my body getting warm and this weird feeling coming over me as my body gave myself an unwanted climax.

I cried from the pleasure I just received and the hurt and pain because it wasn't the love of my life who was giving this to me.

He soon came after and rolled off me, grabbing me and kissed me hard with no sympathy. He caressed my body as I just sat there with tears in my eyes. I knew then that I will forever be gone because of this moment. This man raped me and I will never forgive this man for as long as I live.

**Next Morning**

I felt the warm sun caress my skin when I woke up from the bed, as I slowly started to move to go get my clothing. As I tried to move off the mattress to pick something up to cover myself I then suddenly felt two strong arms around my waist and pulled me against a rock hard chest. That is when I knew I wasn't dreaming when I heard him say.

"Why are you such in a rush? I am not finished with you yet."

He rose up on top of me again and raped me for the 2nd time. After he was finished he got off the bed and threw a robe at me. "Come, you must fix yourself up for when you go home here's the money give this to your father." I stared at the money, knowing what I have become and knowing that my fate would be sealed forever.

The view of my home came closer and as soon as we had finally approached the large house I then began to step out of the carriage until Daniel grabbed me and kissed me for the last time. "Thanks for the wonderful night I will never forget it" He whispered and then kissed my ear lobe again.

All I wanted to do is run away from this man and never see him again. I slowly looked over at him and gave him a small nod and finally walked out of the carriage and back into my home. I found my brother sitting at the table just staring out into an oblivion and then he turned his head to stare at me.

That's when I noticed a black eye on his face, I gasped in complete shock and ran to him

"Liam what happened?"

I asked worriedly, I saw the burning hatred and anger in his eyes when he finally looked up at me.

"What did he do to you?"

He asked and I just stared at him and just started to cry. "Oh Liam he raped me twice! Father sold me to this man and he just raped me!"

I hated myself, my heart burned and all Liam could do was hug me until I heard him whisper.

"I'll Kill Him"

In a low growl that made my body shudder from fear. I looked into his eyes and asked

"What do you mean?"

Realizing that I shouldn't have asked because that is when he started to yell. "I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH WHO RAPED YOU!" He then threw the table over and stalked off to my father who now entered into the room and punched him right in the eye. Liam looked at him with such hatred and disgust that he just left our father on the floor bellowing in pain, I smirked at this and I watch my brother walk off and muttering in an angry tone.

"I'll be at the pub you hide in your room and never leave until I come back."

A Month Later: (Sara's POV)

It's been a month since my father sent me to Daniel and lately my father has forced me to meet with other men and sometimes I would end up with Daniel as well, he was my father's best customer which meant that I was becoming more of Daniel's mistress than whore.

I learned that this is going to be a part of my life and that I'll just have to deal with it. Liam has grown really cold and distant and would constantly drink.

I think it became an ongoing habit for him. There were days where he would save me and hide me, so I wouldn't have to go through this. But then there were days when I wasn't able to or father sent me away to far ahead before Liam could get to me.

Liam started telling the officials what's been going on and what my father is forcing me to do. Out of spite and since the police have been snooping around the house, my father has decided it best that we move to London where prostitution was legal.

My mother stood up for what's happening for me but deep down I think she feels bad to see my spirit leave me. I was nothing but a ghost after Daniel. I never talked out of line anymore, I did everything my parents told me to do, Kathy's comments never even left a dent inside me. I was just gone.

Liam couldn't even look at me like he used to. I knew it was killing him to see me be this way, but I didn't care, my life is gone, everything is gone, I'm gone.

So now we start our new adventure London here we come…

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that it involved a rape scene but I wanted to show how manipulative Seamus really is and how Abigail really didn't care much as to what happened to her daughter. Don't worry Spike will be showing up very very very soon! but I wanted to give you all a perspective of Sara's life before she meets Spike. I promise things are going to lighten up in the next chapter. Thanks for the adds and the reviews! Please keep them up they really do motivate me to continue the story.**


End file.
